WHM Guide to Everything WHM
Category:Guides 'The Beginning' As you can tell, this is a work in progress, please do not edit this without permission from myself. Now one might ask, what qualifies a person to write about a job in FFXI. Well in this case I have leveled WHM to 75 in both the old school point of view in which the emphasis was located mostly on the ability of a WHM to be quick and be able to remove status effects as quick as possible, yet still being efficient. Now since the release of ToAU, WHM has undertaken a new job, we are now expected to be more MP efficient than ever with 4-5 DD haste cycles, Casting Regen on the dying DD, Cure bombing the "Tank" who just got hit with an ugly TP attack, AND keep track of the few status effects that mobs in the areas have. While all of this may sound like a lot to some, or on the other side of the spectrum, this may sound extremely easy, there is only one answer to which is correct. It simple is, they both are. WHM is even more of skillfully played job than WHM in the old days, if you can master the skills on the way up from level 1 to 75 then you will will prosper as a WHM and have no problem with getting your high end gear, because every high level LS wants, or should we say needs a good supporting cast and NO ONE cures better than a WHM, no matter how much they say they can. Now you might say, what is this guy talking about, end game? Haste cycles? 4-5 DD partys? But I'm just a level 11 whm being yelled at because I don't have a spell called Cure II. Well, this guide will begin at the low levels and move up. One thing that I have learned in many years of playing WHM, is that everyone expects a WHM to be good at their job, but no one will help them and teach them. So now I have undertaken the task of becoming this teacher. This guide will begin as though a character was beginning at level 1 WHM with no previous FFXI experience and move onto bigger and better things, hitting things such as Sub Jobs, Jungle Airship, AF, Renkai missions, and where I can, I'll add in additions of how you can solo some of these things, because lets face it. You're not always going to have someone to help you out. Starting Off Your New Character First off when you pick your character you have to begin by picking your race. Although everyone will say that it doesn't really matter which race you pick, which it won't, but some races are "easier" to level than others. For more information on the looks of the different looks of races and the faces of the characters, FFXIclopedia has an extensive race guide on the Character Creation Section of this site. Pro's and Con's Each job has some specific advantages and disadvantages, in the follow section we will look in depth for each and every aspect of each race. Galka Stats Level 1 w/o Subjob HP 32 MP 16 STR 7 DEX 5 VIT 8 AGI 6 INT 6 MND 8 CHR 6 Level 37WHM/18BLM HP 640 MP 222 STR 36 DEX 31 VIT 41 AGI 31 INT 32 MND 42 CHR 33 Level 75WHM/37BLM HP 1334 MP 446 STR 66 DEX 57 VIT 75 AGI 59 INT 61 MND 76 CHR 60 Level 75WHM/37SMN HP 1315 MP 495 STR 65 DEX 55 VIT 74 AGI 57 INT 60 MND 79 CHR 62 (I don't have stats on WHM/SCH just yet, if anyone knows a stat calculator that has those in the database, can you send it to me in message and I'll add it and then give you credit.) Pro's *As you can tell, without gear Galka have a massive HP, infact the highest of all the jobs. This makes the mage a bit more able to not worry about throwing a big cure since they can take a hit. Also a big plus when you reach level 75 and you gain access to Devotion and Martyr. *Galka are tied for the second highest MND of all the races. This effects your Stoneskin, Curing power (Specifically Cure V), and some of your enfeebles. (Slow, Paralyze, etc.) *Though Galka have the lowest MP in the game, they have access to the most MP+ gear through their impressive RSE. So there is no reason that a Galka should be lacking in that department, they will just have to spend a bit more time on their job. *Unique, though this isn't really a Pro to the job, there are very few Galka mages, so if you can pull off this combo people will know who you are. Con's *Also to counter the massive amount of HP, Galka have the lowest amount of MP. Thus saying that if you don't spend time on the job, put some gil, effort, and try to learn from the right people you can overcome this. *Depending on the sub, Galka have a really low INT so even if you have BLM subbed or SCH for that matter, your enfeebles will be difficult difficult to land, and also don't think about aspir/drain since your Dark magic skill will be low and your INT lower. *One item in this game that is really helpful if you can get the gear for it is the Medicine Ring. This ring adds another 10% to cures when your HP is <75% HP. Seeing as Galka has the highest HP in the game, this can be very difficult to pull off. *Finally, though this job is a very unique combo. You have to remember FFXI doesn't like people being unique. They like the cookie cutter mold. So you will have to make a name for yourself as that crazy good Galka WHM else where people will just ignore you when you look for a party unless they are desperate. Elvaan Stats Level 1 w/o Subjob HP 29 MP 20 STR 7 DEX 5 VIT 7 AGI 5 INT 5 MND 9 CHR 7 Level 37WHM/18BLM HP 565 MP 285 STR 38 DEX 29 VIT 36 AGI 29 INT 30 MND 47 CHR 37 Level 75WHM/37BLM HP 1118 MP 532 STR 70 DEX 54 VIT 66 AGI 54 INT 56 MND 85 CHR 68 Level 75WHM/37SMN HP 1164 MP 610 STR 69 DEX 52 VIT 65 AGI 52 INT 55 MND 88 CHR 70 Hume Stats Level 1 w/o Subjob HP 27 MP 22 STR 6 DEX 5 VIT 6 AGI 6 INT 6 MND 8 CHR 7 Level 37WHM/18BLM HP 520 MP 323 STR 33 DEX 31 VIT 33 AGI 33 INT 34 MND 42 CHR 37 Level 75WHM/37BLM HP 1062 MP 637 STR 61 DEX 57 VIT 61 AGI 62 INT 64 MND 76 CHR 68 Level 75WHM/37SMN HP 1043 MP 686 STR 60 DEX 55 VIT 60 AGI 60 INT 63 MND 79 CHR 70 Mithra Stats Level 1 w/o Subjob HP 27 MP 27 STR 6 DEX 7 VIT 6 AGI 7 INT 6 MND 8 CHR 6 Level 37WHM/18BLM HP 520 MP 323 STR 31 DEX 39 VIT 31 AGI 38 INT 34 MND 40 CHR 33 Level 75WHM/37BLM HP 1062 MP 637 STR 58 DEX 71 VIT 58 AGI 71 INT 64 MND 73 CHR 60 Level 75WHM/37SMN HP 1043 MP 686 STR 57 DEX 69 VIT 57 AGI 69 INT 63 MND 76 CHR 62 Tarutaru Stats Level 1 w/o Subjob HP 23 MP 28 STR 5 DEX 5 VIT 6 AGI 7 INT 8 MND 8 CHR 7 Level 37WHM/18BLM HP 408 MP 437 STR 29 DEX 31 VIT 31 AGI 36 INT 42 MND 40 CHR 37 Level 75WHM/37BLM HP 836 MP 865 STR 53 DEX 57 VIT 58 AGI 67 INT 78 MND 73 CHR 68 Level 75WHM/37SMN HP 817 MP 914 STR 52 DEX 55 VIT 57 AGI 65 INT 77 MND 76 CHR 70